Lacasitos de colores
by Littlenay
Summary: Sentado en la terraza del hospital, escondiendose de Cuddy, House, junto a Wilson, tiene una conversación diferente con alguién especial. Y en medio unos Lacasitos.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que tenga que ver con House no es mío. ¡Ya me gustaría a mí! xDDD

Es mi primer fic de House, así que si es un poco raro… sorry. Dedicado a mi beta reader (que ella se autollama "mi carnicera particular xDD). Por que tu lo vales (como Loreal ;P), y por que los veinte se deben celebrar por lo alto. Y lo más alto es estar al lado de House.

**Lacasitos de colores**

Y ahí se encontraba él. Otra vez ocultándose de Cuddy por haberse saltado las consultas… pero es que la gente tan idiota era desesperante para sus nervios¿Quién sino un idiota se hubiera comido 30 pastas, de esas que venden en cualquier máquina expendedora, seguidas¿Y además con el envoltorio puesto?

Pasó su mirada por la vista que se le ofrecía delante de sus ojos por estar sentado en la terraza del hospital. Bueno, al menos aprovechaba el tiempo: tomaba un poco el sol, y escuchaba música con su mp3. Pero el tiempo de recreo extra que se había dado se acabó demasiado rápido, según él. Ya distinguía los pasos de Wilson subiendo las escaleras.

-¡¡Oye¡No me vuelvas a hacer esto! Si quieres escaparte de las consultas no me pongas a mi de excusa – ¡Bingo! Wilson en persona se encontraba ya a su lado, así que apagó su mp3 y hecho una ojeada-.

-Pero si yo no he dicho ninguna mentira- y ante la mirada que le dirigió el otro médico añadió-. Yo tan solo he dicho que tenía que hacerte una consulta urgente... pero no he dicho cuando tenía que hacértela. Si la gente hace deducciones no es culpa mía.

-Ya… y el hecho que dijeras que era urgente no indujo a la enfermera a pensar que debías hacerla en ese mismo instante.

-Ah, la mente humana… que fácil es engañarla- y dicho esto volteó su cara otra vez hacia sol.

El Dr. Wilson se quedó observando a su amigo unos instantes antes de sentarse a su lado.

-Y cual era esa consulta urgente que debías hacerme, House? – preguntó.

-¿Sabes la mujer de la pierna?

-¿La mujer de la pierna?- repitió Wilson-.

-Vaya, no sabía que tenías complejo de loro – comentó House sarcástico-.

-Por Dios- Wilson elevó los ojos al cielo-. Como no voy a saber quien es. Desde que ha llegado tienes un humor de perros.

-¿Ah, si? Yo creía que esto lo tenía todo el año. Vaya tendré que avisar a Chase para que se ande con cuidado. Cuando tengo un humor de perros me gusta perseguir a las rubias.

-Oh, venga. Cuando vino y vistes los síntomas pensaste que era lo mismo que te había ocurrido a ti.

-Pero no lo es.

-No, no lo es. – Wilson oyó un suspiro que venía de su amigo, y añadió- Y ¿no tienes ni idea de lo que le pasa a Marie?

-¿Ein? Ah! La mujer de la pierna – se aclaró para si mismo House-.

-Si, la misma. ¿Sabes que tus pacientes tienen nombre al menos?

-Psé, mientras les cure no necesito saber nada de ellos.

-Ya, pero lo que pasa es que ha ella todavía no la has curado- comentó Wilson poniendo el dedo en la llaga-.

-¡Eso ya lo sé! – exclamó Gregory House llevándose las manos en la cabeza, ahora ya no le parecía tan buena idea haber subido a la terraza. Iba a preguntarle el problema que tenía con la paciente a su irritante amigo cuando de repente la puerta de la terraza se volvió a abrir.

Wilson y House se sorprendieron, aunque éste no lo demostró demasiado, cuando al girarse para ver quien había llegado vieron a una niña que no debía tener más de diez años. Era menuda, su cabello era de color castaño muy claro, rizado, y lo llevaba cortado por encima de los hombros.

-Vaya, pero si es Bertha – le comentó Wilson a House en voz baja.

-¿Quién? – preguntó desconcertado Gregory- No me digas que ahora te van las niñas y te has aprendido el nombre de todas las que pasan por el hospital.

-¡Por Dios¡Pero que dices! – exclamó enfadado, y añadió- es la hija de Marie – y delante de la pregunta que había en los ojos de House- ¡La mujer de la pierna!

-Ah…- House puso cara de entendimiento, entonces fijo su mirada en la niña, que se había quedado debajo la puerta de la terraza cuando los había visto y le dijo con voz alta- ¡Oye, tú! Que aquí sólo puede venir el personal del hospital. Vete otra vez a bajo con tu mami.

Pero la niña no le hizo caso e interpretó libremente que podría acercase hasta dónde estaban los doctores. Cuando estuvo delante de ellos se detuvo y los observó. Ya llevaba unos segundo en silencio cuando House perdió la poca paciencia que tenía e iba a preguntarle que estaba haciendo, cuando la niña habló, y lo hizo clavando sus ojos marrones a los de House.

-¿Es usted el doctor House?- preguntó con su voz infantil-.

-No, soy Winnie the Pooh, y ese de aquí aunque tiene pinta de buena persona, es en realidad Garfio – y añadió como si le contase información confidencial- te recomiendo que no te acerques mucho a él, últimamente le gustan las niñas para… ya sabes.

-¡House! – exclamó enfadado Wilson, y entonces se dirigió a la niña que los miraba curiosa – No le hagas caso Bertha, hoy no es su día.

-Vale – aceptó sin más. Y de repente se sentó delante de los dos doctores con las piernas cruzadas, sacó algo de su bolsillo de la chaqueta y les preguntó- ¿Quieren alguno?

Bajaron la vista hacía las manos de Bertha y vieron que les estaba ofreciendo Lacasitos. Ante la mirada ceñuda de Wilson, House acercó la mano y cogió uno de color Azul.

-¿Qué? A sido ella quien los ha ofrecido…- le dijo a su amigo mientras se llevaba el Lacasito a la boca. Cuando ya se lo había comido le preguntó a la niña- Oye tú¿cómo sabes que soy House?

-Bueno… - inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia la izquierda antes de continuar- por diferentes cosas. Primero porque un día que estaba con mi madre, el Dr. Chase comentó al Dr. Foreman que no sabía como el Dr. Wilson podía aguantar su mal humor. Y este letrerito – señalado la placa que llevaba en la bata el amigo de House- dice que el Dr. Wilson es él. Y su cara –señalando esta vez al doctor House- dice que está muchas veces de mal humor.

-Vaya, ahora una niña lee mi cara.- comentó con fingida alegría House, haciendo caso omiso de las risas de Wilson y cogiendo otro Lacasito, éste de color verde- Creo que tendré que hablar con Chase sobre esto de hablar a las espaldas de la gente- y dirigiéndose a Bertha- Tu no lo hagas, es muy feo- la niña asintió- ¿Y que más?, no creo que solo por esto hayas deducido que soy House¿no?

-Pero usted me acaba de decir que hablar a las espaldas de la gente es feo – aquí se oyó otra risa mal disimulada por parte de Wilson-.

-Oh, es verdad- y acercándose a la pequeña con ojos astutos le dijo- pero esto será nuestro secreto¿vale?- ante la mirada de la niña hizo su cara de perrito desamparado que tan bien le funcionaba con Cuddy, y ¡bingo!, Bertha asintió.

-Em… es que antes he bajado a comprarme los Lacasitos – House cogió otro de color amarillo y por primera vez Wilson cogió uno de color marrón- y he visto a una señora morena que estaba gritando que usted se había escapado otra vez de la contulta – House rió por la equivocación de pronunciación de Bertha-, y que ya iba siendo hora de ponerle en su lugar. Que sólo por llevar bastón – la pequeña señaló el bastón de House que estaba en el suelo- no podría hacer lo que quisiera-.

-Pues vaya con Cuddy- exclamó Wilson- esta vez si que está enfadada.

-Psé, después ya hablaré con ella sobre como ligar y me perdonará porque habrá visto la solución a sus problemas de soledad- comentó sarcástico Greg-.

-Ah! – Bertha parecía que se había acordado de algo- también ha dicho que le iba a hacer poner la bata de una vez por todas.

-¡Ja! Pobre ilusa.

-Y yo he pensado que si se había escapado de su trabajo lo más normal es irse a un lugar donde no le pueda ver nadie – cogió un Lacasito naranja-. La verdad es que antes de venir aquí he ido al baño de hombres- dijo con un poco de vergüenza-, es que yo cuando quiero escaparme me escondo el baño de la escuela o en la terraza.

-Uy, si es el mejor lugar del mundo… ¡el baño! – exclamó sarcástico-.Vaya, me gustará ver la cara de Cuddy cuando le cuente que una niña de diez años es más lista que ella- se rió House ante la mirada atónita de Wilson. Cogió otro Lacasito Azul-.

-Ya, bueno… - Wilson se dirigió a la niña- y tú porque querías ver al Dr. House? – aquí Grez paró de reírse en seco y le dirigió una mala mirada a su amigo-.

Bertha bajo la vista hacia el pote de Lacasitos que al final había dejado en el suelo para que los dos doctores cogieran cuantos quisieran.

-Es que yo… bueno, a mi me gustaría saber – empezó con un poco de vacilación- por qué el Dr. House no viene nunca a ver a mamá. ¿Qué no le gusta mi mamá? – ahora parecía que ya había cogido más confianza y miraba a House a los ojos-.

House no contestó en seguida, así que la pequeña se estaba empezando a impacientar cuando dijo:

-No es que no me guste tu madre – su voz sonaba más seca de lo que había sonado toda la mañana- es que no me gusta la mayoría de la gente.

-¿Tiene miedo a la gente? – hizo la pregunta Bertha sorprendida. Wilson estaba atento a House, la conversación había dado un cambio radical y no sabía qué podía estar pasando por la mente de su amigo.

-Yo no le tengo miedo a nada -dijo con una voz demasiado dura en opinión de Wilson-. Simplemente no me gusta la gente, y menos las niñas preguntonas.- comentó clavando su mirada a la de Bertha que se encogió un poco de hombros. Se fijó que Wilson se removía inquieto a su lado.

-Entonces… ¿porque salva a la gente si no le gusta?

Wilson creyó que el momento de intervenir en esa extraña conversación había llegado, pero se sorprendió de escuchar la contestación de House:

-Por que justamente salvar a la gente es lo que se me da mejor.

-Ya…- fue todo lo que dijo la pequeña.

House todavía tenía la vista clavada en la niña, así que no perdió detalle de cuando se levantó, se expulsó el posible polvo que había en su ropa, y cogió del suelo los Lacasitos. Bertha se quedó un momento indecisa, pero de repente levantó las manos con el pote de Lacasitos hacia House. Ante la muda pregunta de los dos doctores dijo:

-Son para ti – Wilson frunció el ceño ante el cambio de usted a tú-. Mi mamá dice que los Lacasitos son pequeñas partes de fuerza que te ayudan a tirar adelante.- y añadió con una sonrisa-. No importa que no vengas a visitar a mamá.

-¿Por qué?- se le escapó a House antes de controlar su boca.

-Porqué sé que el tiempo que no dedicas a venir a ver mi mamá lo utilizas para intentar que se cure, aunque a veces te escondas aquí- la mirada de Bertha solo dejaba ver una enorme seguridad en sus palabras-. ¿Es lo que mejor se te da, no? – añadió con una sonrisa.

Wilson miró a House. Éste se encontrado sorprendido y un poco azorado, aunque la verdad nunca lo admitiría, y lentamente cogió el pote de Lacasitos de las pequeñas manos que se lo ofrecían.

-Bueno, yo me voy que mamá se deberá estar preocupando porque tardo demasiado – comentó traviesa Bertha-.

Sin más, la niña se giró y se fue hacia la puerta de la terraza. Cuando estuvo a la altura de la puerta se giró y saludó a los dos médicos con las manos, y se adentró en el edificio. Wilson todavía con la mano levantada que había utilizado para devolverle el saludo se giró hacia House.

-Esto ha sido extraño- dijo- muy extraño.

House no dijo nada. Solo miraba el pote de Lacasitos, y sin más se levantó y también se dirigió hacia la entrada de la terraza al Hospital.

-¿Dónde vas? –preguntó Wilson

-Bueno… - House se giró y con una sonrisa irónica dijo- voy a regañar un rato a Chase para hablar de mí a mis espaldas, y también me voy a reír un rato de Cuddy por su perdida de nervios

Wilson solo pudo pensar que House era un caso perdido, pero entonces antes de entrar en el edificio oyó:

-Y también voy a encontrar la cura de Marie.

-Sí, al fin y al cabo es lo que se te da mejor¿no?

-Es lo que se me da mejor- afirmó sin ninguna duda House-.

Y solo cuando House cerró la puerta, Wilson pensó que quizá no estaba todo perdido.

**-FIN-**

**Nota de la autora:** Pues hasta aquí. Un regalo de aniversario especial para mi beta reader/carnicera (espero que t'hagi agradat!!! ), que se lo merece todo y más.

Y para todos vosotros espero que esta mini-historia os haya gustado… al menos un poco ;P Si es así, ya estaré feliz, jeje.


End file.
